Cinna And Effie
by HungerGamesDistrict12Escort
Summary: The story of the Hunger Games, retold showing Cinna and Effie's life together, *Catching Fire and Mockingjay included* ENJOY! XD
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFiction, Hope you enjoy it and sorry if the uploads are slow. Please review :)**

* * *

Chapter 1  
**Before the Reaping**  
Every year, before the annual Hunger games, the whole team for each district meets, the mentor, the escort, the prep team and of course, not forgetting the stylists. And that year was no different. The 74th Annual Hunger Games. Effie was as eager as ever in her white makeup, pink wig and her ridiculous clothes but you could see a sense of disapproval towards the Games, even though she tried to hide it as best as she could. Before the meeting, she went to Haymitch the drunk's house in the Victors Village. Effie almost always regretted going to his house as there were a lot of bottles carpeting the floor. A foul smell of dirt and alcohol hung in the air. Bravely, Effie knocked on the door.  
"Hello sweetheart, what are you doing here in my neck of the woods?" A greasy haired, drunken Haymitch stood in front of her. She flinched when Haymitch called her 'sweetheart', but even so she kept a cool smile on her face,  
"Haymitch, it's reaping day and we are going to meet the stylists and the Prep Team, I knew you would forget so I've come early. Good job I have, we need to clean you up a bit…"

Effie went inside Haymitch's house, retching at the smell. She bravely got some clean clothes out of Haymitch's wardrobe. She got Haymitch to wash his hair and get changed and while Haymitch was in the bathroom, Effie sat and shook her head at what the Capitol did to Haymitch. Ever side he won the Games almost 25 years ago, he couldnt sleep without a knife in his hand, fearing the nightmares of the bloody deaths, drinking, therefore helped him cope. She remembered when she was much younger and she saw Haymitch, a nice boy, she thought because she wasn't interested in boys at that time, being only four years old. However, if she was a bit older she would have openly admitted she had a crush on Haymitch. The alcohol came, and when Effie became an escort, she was given District 12, and met Haymitch, a disgusting man in his thirties who obsessively drank. She felt sorry for him but got very disgusted when Haymitch did just about anything.

After pondering on that, she turned her attention to Haymitch's housekeeping skills, dirt and grime on every square centimetre. Then the drunk staggered out of the bathroom…  
"You look… ummm… decent?" Effie said, still keeping up her authority as a high-ranked Capitol citizen.  
"Then let's get going!"

They arrived at the Justice Building half an hour before anyone else and so Effie left Haymitch in the meeting room while she made her way to a small cafeteria, where she bought a sandwich and scoffed it down, remembering to have good manners even so. She saw the time then went back to Haymitch, hoping the rest have already gathered.

In fact Effie was almost ten minutes late and everybody was waiting for her, she ran into the meeting room in her high heels, out of breath. Everyone laughter at her, no one harder than Haymitch, but a young man, about her age stood up and softly said,  
"You OK, Miss Trinket?"  
Effie replied saying all was perfect and started mumbling that today was a big, big day until she sat down.

She greeted the usual Prep Team, Octavia, Flavius and Venia, joking to Flavius about wanting her favourite purple lipstick back. Flavius was a good friend of Effie's, he was a bit older than her and therefore acted like a kind brother to her.  
"And who are our stylists this year and hopefully, many more years to come?" asked Effie,  
"This is Cinna, the head stylist and his work colleague, Portia."  
She greeted Portia and Cinna kindly, she was always friendly with the stylists, especially if they looked normal. All Cinna had was gold eyeliner that was carefully put on with a light hand. Cinna smiled at her warmly and genuinely thinking about how ridiculous the Capitol fashion was and how unattractive Effie looked. But Cinna always looked at the positive things in life and hoped Effie had a lovely personality. He very soon found out because as soon as the boring meeting finished, Effie took Cinna to a restaurant in the town square where they were setting the stage up for the reaping.  
"So your first year and they give you this crummy district?" she asked him. He casually said,  
"Miss Trinket, I wanted this district, to actually give it a chance plus coal, even though it is as black as the night, when set alight can burn brighter than the stars in the heavens"  
Effie looked thoughtfully into his deep green eyes, wondering whether he was right or just a total idiot, there must be some truth in it, she smiled and used her normal, non-Capitol voice,  
" I'm sorry, you're right, give even the crummiest district a chance and by the way call me Effie"


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2  
**The Reaping and the Train Ride to the Capitol**

The reaping arrived and all of district 12 stood and watched in almost silence. People betting on who will get picked and whose odds are in their favour, regarding the age, merchant or Seam. Effie was always disgusted whenever she saw people placing bets on the fate of a child, she thought to herself that if she had her own child, he or she would be in total protection from their mother and not treated like an animal.  
"Welcome, welcome" she began  
" to the district 12 reaping for the 74th annual Hunger Games, may the odds be_ever_ in your favour. "Ladies first!"

Effie looked into the crowd and saw Cinna there, he smiled at her when their eyes met and he gave her a reassuring nod. Effie's hand hovered above the glass ball with thousands of slips of paper each with a girls name. _The person I pick is condemned to a certain death. I hope it's not a twelve year old…_ Her hand plunged in the glass ball, rummaging around the sea of paper slips, she chooses one,  
"Primrose Everdeen" she read in a loud clear Capitol voice. A twelve year old approached the stage and everybody didn't look happy  
_oh you've done it real good Effie_ . She shut her eyes, hoping that this was all a nightmare. A twelve year old that looked like she was from a merchant family (blonde hair blue eyes) who wouldn't even stand a chance of surviving was slowly walking towards the stage with two peacekeepers at her side. As all this was going on, a sixteen year old pushed past the peacekeepers and gasped,  
"I volunteer" she regained her breath,  
"I volunteer as Tribute"  
Effie was quite taken aback by the girl's reaction, it was obvious that the dark haired, grey eyed Seam girl had nothing to do with Primrose Everdeen, who was being taken away by peacekeepers and screaming her head off,  
"No Katniss, you can't, you can't go! Katniss!"  
Effie was confused by that time and she started mumbling about how both tributes need to be picked before any volunteers come up. The mayor then said,  
"Oh give it a rest Trinket, just leave it"  
When Katniss got up to the stage, Haymitch got up onto the stage and said something quite unintelligent. An insult to the Capitol, Effie thought.  
"Now it's time to pick our boy tribute," exclaimed Effie, trying to straighten her wig which tilted towards one side after Haymitch gave her a hug. Reaching into the big glass ball, she hovered over it, hoping a young boy won't get picked.  
"Peeta Mellark!" Effie said as she opened a slip of paper with that name. She was relieved to find that the boy was just about the same age as Katniss, but also feeling sorry because only the other week, she was visiting District 12 and she went to the bakery. The Baker's son, Peeta Mellark served her. Such a nice boy, she thought, so kind and caring, Peeta Mellark.

After the reaping, Effie went down to her hotel and washed off all the makeup from her face and neck. She removed that ridiculous wig and let her long dark blonde hair cover her shoulders. She then carefully got changed into a more comfortable dress. After she was ready, she sat on her bed, pondering.

A sharp knock broke her trail of thoughts and as the door opened she saw Cinna there,  
"Hey Effie! Just come to tell you that we are leaving for the train in an hour but before we leave, do you wanna just chill with me, I have nothing to do so I was wondering…" Cinna had his eyes glued to the ground but then lifted his head and saw Effie there in her yellow dress, no makeup and no wig. He thought she looked stunning.  
"Wow Effie, you look really nice, you should wear only a bit of makeup and no wig next time you're out in public"  
Effie looked at Cinna questioningly, wondering if the new stylist was genuine about his remark or mocking her appearance.  
" I couldn't possibly, I mean, the fashion in the Capitol is like that, and I'm considered to be the height of Capitol fashion, I don't like it myself but I have to."  
Cinna saw the sadness in Effie's eyes, nodded and then said,  
"The Capitol doesn't own you Effie, you should just be yourself."  
Effie stared at Cinna in disbelief, suddenly she felt she was in danger of crying, Cinna saw that and sat next to her and gave her a hug, thinking that Effie was right as well, she **is** the height of Capitol fashion and the Capitol fashion isn't the most pleasant. He wanted Effie to be herself, as she really is.

The hour flew by so quickly as Cinna started talking about fashion, he found out Effie liked his work, he appreciated that a lot. And so they sat next to each other as Cinna showed Effie his notebook.  
"Quarter to Effie, time to be off!"  
"But Cinna! My makeup!"  
"I'll do it quickly, sit down, your usual style?"  
Effie nodded and Cinna went to work and in no more than five minutes, he had Effie looking like a Capitol citizen again, not forgetting the wig!

When they were on the train, they arrived earlier than the tributes to get things organised. Haymitch was there already and so was Portia. They all got their business sorted and Portia nodded to Cinna.  
"Ummm…Effie? I have to go. Katniss can't see me until we reach the Capitol and I'll be in the salon. See ya then"  
and he kissed her on the cheek.  
"Yeah sure. See ya!" replied Effie as she gave him another quick kiss.

"OooOOOooo! A boyfriend Effie?" mocked Haymitch after Cinna and Portia left to their rooms. Effie gave Haymitch a quick slap on the face and was about to say something when Katniss and Peeta came into the room.  
"Hello Katniss! Hello Peeta!" exclaimed Effie in her Capitol accent, "Go make yourselves at home in your rooms as it is an overnight journey. Haymitch and I will be waiting for you at the table." And as the tributes left, Effie talked to Haymitch how he should have manners and behave and stay sober… That continued for most of the train ride. Then came the Capitol.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
**Getting Ready**

"Hey I'm Cinna!"  
"Katniss"  
"I'm sorry that this happened to you and I'll help you in any way that I can"  
"Most people just congratulate me." Cinna looked into her eyes,  
"I don't see the point in that. So about your costume for the tribute parade. They dress the tributes in clothes representing their district and so Portia and I have come up with a unique idea. We will set you both on fire." he said and smiled to himself remembering what he said to Effie before the reaping _coal, even though it is as black as the night, when set alight can burn brighter than the stars in the heavens_. Katniss was just about to leave when Cinna said to her,  
"I promise that I will help you in any way." and he gave a small nod to Katniss as she was leaving.

Portia came in as soon as Katniss left.  
"So you'll be designing this afternoon?"  
"Yeah"  
"Then what should I work on?" asked Portia.  
"You can work on.… makeup!"  
"Aww thanks Cinna, you know how much I love makeup!" And as Portia was leaving hurriedly, Cinna shouted after her,  
"Something to do with fire but not very much… and nail art for Katniss"  
"Okay" shouted Portia in her usual squeaky Capitol accent as she ran down the corridor. Cinna shook his head at Portia, smiling at his work colleague and he started heading towards his studio.

He opened the door and saw his cosy studio, white walls, covered with various framed designs and hangers with some of his creations. In the corner stood a sofa that had all kinds of materials neatly arranged on it. Cinna sat at his white desk and started working on Katniss and Peeta's parade costumes.

A few hours passed when Cinna was startled by a knock on his door. He stood up from his desk and opened the door and there was Effie with a bowl of fresh, chocolate covered strawberries. Cinna invited her in. She looked around the studio, admiring his work and finally said,  
"Don't you ever get lonely, you've been working hours!"  
"I don't get lonely, the materials, clothes and my pencil and paper keep me company," He saw Effie's face, he knew she thought she wasn't wanted and so added, "But once in a while I like a bit of real company!" and he smiled at her.

For the next hour Cinna sat next to Effie as they talked, sharing the strawberries.  
"How did you know what my favourite food is Effie?" Cinna asked  
"Well its actually my favourite food too so I thought that you might like a treat. We've been sitting here for over an hour! I'll have to go. Goodnight, tomorrow is a big, big day!"  
Cinna looked at Effie, again she only had little makeup and no wig.  
"No Effie… don't go please. I need company. Just stay on the sofa and I will work, we can talk too and if you get tired, you can just go to sleep here, I can give you something comfortable to wear and have my duvet. I can sleep under my blanket on the floor and…" he was broken off with a kiss from Effie.  
"Ok. just let me get into something more comfortable. The Capitol dresses are just so unpleasant!" Cinna gave Effie a pair of leggings and a shirt, showed her where the bathroom was and then sat down and finished off the design.

"Are you finished? It's amazing!" said Effie as she came back into the room.  
"Yeah, just need to sew it. Could you get Portia?" Effie left in an instant and Cinna got the material for Peeta's costume ready.  
"Hey Cinna. What do you want me do do now?"  
"Sew Peeta's costume together using this design." said Cinna, handing Portia the material and the paper with the design. Portia, once again, ran out of the studio screaming in a Capitol voice,  
"Okay! Bye!"  
"So do you want me to leave as well?" asked Effie.  
"You can stay. I'll be sewing. Sorry if the machine's too loud though."

And as Cinna got to work, he started talking to Effie. When he was putting the finishing touches he asked Effie,  
"What do you think? Effie?" he looked at Effie who was now lying down on the sofa, fast asleep. Cinna shook his head and smiled as he finished sewing a protective cloak that would be set alight by the fake flames. He got up and switched the main light off, leaving only a small light. He got two pillows out, one he put on the floor, then he gently lifted Effie's head and put the second one there. Next he got a large duvet and covered Effie with it. Then he got a large blanket and covered himself as he lay down on the floor and quickly fell asleep.

Cinna was woken up in the morning by Effie who was shaking his shoulders gently,  
"Hey Cinna! It's almost ten O'clock! Today is the Tribute parade!"

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying this :). Please review and I will need ideas. I am trying to keep the story as close to the original books as I can but I will miss out some parts that are too long and don't have much to do with Cinna and Effie. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I got to upload TWO chapters today. I really hope you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4  
**The Tribute Parade**  
All the tributes were there, dressed in their costumes, in their chariots ready to go, all except District 12, Cinna was waiting till the last minute before he could set them alight. Then the doors opened and the Career Tributes from District 1 rode out and got an appreciative roar from the crowd. Cinna  
said to both of them,  
"Just remember, heads high, they're going to love you!" And he set them alight.

No sooner had he done that, it was time to go. Cinna said,  
"Hold hands", they mustn't have heard but when they held hands, they looked at Cinna and he nodded in approval. The doors closed and Effie and Haymitch were there in an instant as the TV screen flickered on. The whole of Panem was watching this, Cinna thought to himself and he heard the crowds roar when District 12 is announced.  
"You've done it! They love the costumes!" whispered Effie into Cinna's ear softly, he whispered back saying,  
"It's not me who made the crowds roar, it was Katniss and Peeta"

When Peeta and Katniss returned from the chariot, Portia ran to them and hugged them both. Then she ran to Cinna, hugged him and gave him a high five,  
"We did it Cinna! The fire worked!"  
"Whose idea was it to hold hands?" asked Haymitch.  
"Cinna's" said Portia  
"Ah! The perfect touch of rebellion!" Haymitch replied, giving Cinna a pat on the back. They all returned to the house, twelfth floor, and they retired to bed.

Cinna couldn't sleep however, he already finished the interview outfits long before he even met Peeta and Katniss but the outfits fitted perfectly but something was still bothering him. He went to the rooftop but the wind was too strong and he was forced to go back inside. He made his way along the corridor to the kitchen but when he opened the door, he froze in his tracks, somebody was there. They must have known that somebody came in because they froze still too. Cinna then said in a low whisper,  
"Hello? Who is it?"  
"Oh, Cinna! It's you!" said the familiar voice of Effie.  
"You couldn't sleep either?" asked Cinna.  
"Yes. I mean I can't sleep every year when it's the games. I always feel a strong bond between me and the Tributes. Then they die, get killed. I'm especially close to Peeta and Katniss, they are so nice." replied Effie sadly.  
"I feel the same way Effie." said Cinna, feeling a stab of pain and sadness.  
"I wish the Dark Days ended the Capitol's ruthlessness. And you know the worst part of this? They want me to be their main woman. Fashion forward, always smiling at the bloody deaths. We are all pieces in their Games. I don't want to be like that though, controlled by the Capitol." said Effie. Cinna nodded and he thought about what she said, he heard Peeta say the same thing to Katniss  
_"I don't want to be a piece in their games"_  
Cinna then said,  
"Let's sit down Effie."  
They sat down and Cinna said,  
"Told ya District 12 isn't THAT bad." as he gave her a hug. Effie felt tears pricking her eyes. She met somebody who cared about her, like the greatest friend. Cinna was thinking the same.  
"I know everyone laughs at me in District 12. They don't like me, anyway why should they? I condemn their children to a certain death."  
"You mustn't think that Effie. I feel that there will be change from the games and as long as you stay with district 12, you'll be fine. You'll have great friends there. Real friends." said Cinna as he stroked Effie's hair until she fell asleep.

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK:**

**The next chapter will be about the interview and how Effie tries to teach Katniss to walk in high heels! This will be fun! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Haymitch**

After the Tributes showed of their skills in front of the Gamemakers, it was the interview. Effie woke up as usual and got dressed, she then went along the corridor to Cinna's room and woke him up. When Cinna was dressed he opened the door to an impatient Effie,

"It's only half five Effie!" said Cinna. Effie replied,

"Well we all need to get to work at eight, it's half five and it'll take fifteen minutes to wake Katniss and Peeta up, that's quarter to six. Another 10 minutes for Portia to wake up and get ready. 5 minutes to assemble everyone and... wake Haymitch which will take half an hour at least. That will be half six, half an hour for me to cook breakfast. Seven O'clock. Half an hour to eat breakfast and another half hour to...ummmm... _chill..."_

After Effie had woken Katniss up and Cinna woke Peeta up, Cinna woke Portia up and Effie got the ingredients for breakfast, they all gathered in the lounge.

"Haymitch now!" Effie said reluctantly. Everyone else groaned.

They opened Haymitch's door and saw the drunk fast asleep in a chair, knife in one hand and a bottle of liquor in the other.

"I will get the knife." Whispered Peeta as he eased the knife from Haymitch's hand and put it down on a table.

"Haymitch.. Wake up you drunk bastard." said Effie. No reaction. "Katniss, get a bucket from the penthouse, Cinna, go to the kitchen and when Katniss comes back, we will fill it with water." She said. When Katniss came back Cinna started the tap and in almost no time at all, the bucket was filled to the brim. "This will be heavy!" said Effie. She was right, it took Cinna, Portia, Effie AND Peeta to carry the large bucket of freezing water.

"Wait!" Katniss said, "Ice cubes for Haymitch?" she poured a kilogram of ice cubes into the bucket, which only got heavier. Katniss opened Haymitch's door again and on the count of three, she shouted at Haymitch, "Wake up you lazy drunk!" as the rest of them poured the bucket at Haymitch from behind. The drunk woke and started shouting and so Katniss ran out of the room, followed by Cinna and Portia. Effie stood there and casually greeted Haymitch,

"Hello Haymitch, enjoyed your sleep? Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes." And she ran out as well. They all sat on the couch in the lounge, except Effie who was making pancakes. Portia breathed,

"That was fun wasn't it guys?"

"I'd rather stick to designing, I'm much better at that!" laughed Cinna. At the same time, Haymitch came in sulkily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry the previous chapter was supposed to be this one but waking Haymitch seemed like a little funny thing I could add to the story. Anyway, This is it, Katniss conquers the high heels!**

* * *

Chapter 6.

**Conquering the high heels**

After Effie's delicious pancakes, they all sat with their stomachs full. Cinna said,

"I didn't know you could cook Effie!"

"I can't but I love pancakes! I bet Peeta would make some lush food." Effie replied. Peeta then said,

"I make an amazing French Apple Pie, even if I say so myself. I could bake it just before the interview."

"Oh Peeta that would be lovely! Anyway, time to get to work. Cinna, you go with me and Portia, you'll go with Haymitch. I will do presentation and Haymitch will do tactics. Katniss, come with me." Katniss followed Effie to a spacious bedroom. Cinna flopped onto the bed immediately and Katniss followed. They both started laughing but they stopped after they looked up at Effie and saw her glaring at them.

"Come on you two, quit it. This is a matter of life and death. You'll get sponsors if you follow my advice. First up, posture" Katniss stood up. "You will need to have your back straight when you walk and sit. No slouching" Katniss nodded an yet again sat down on the bed, sitting straight.

"You're a fast learner Katniss!" Cinna nodded.

After about an hour of good manners and discipline, Effie whispered to Cinna,

"Time for the ultimate test!"

"Which ones?" asked Cinna

"The highest ones!" replied Effie

"Where are they though?"

"In my room, near the window."

"Right." Smiled Cinna.

When Cinna left, it was time for Katniss' questions.

"What were you two going **on** about?"

"You'll see." Smiled Effie. But Katniss wasn't the one to be fooled with.

"There's something going on between you and Cinna isn't there?" Katniss went on to ask.

"WHAT? No, I mean yes, I mean..." Katniss smirked at the totally confused Effie. "We are just friends, is all I'm saying." Said Effie finally.

"Really?" teased Katniss. At that moment, Cinna came in with a pair of really high heels.

"These should fit you Katniss." Said Cinna, smiling at Effie. Katniss put the high heels on and started staggering towards Cinna and falling into his arms. "You look like Haymitch when he is the least sober. Perhaps come out of the pub?" mocked Cinna, helping Katniss regain her balance.

"This. Will. Take. A. Loooonngg time..." Effie sighed under her breath and Cinna smirked.

For the first hour, Katniss kept falling over and staggering like Haymitch. Effie told her that if she herself can run in high heels 24/7, that means it's not ridiculously hard. Katniss gave a nervous laugh and gave the high heels yet another go.

"Persistence will always get you there! Keep going" said Cinna, encouragingly and by the end of their session, Katniss perfectly mastered walking in high heels in a proper position. "Told ya you were a fast learner." Cinna said and Katniss smiled triumphantly and Effie was laughing at that reaction.

"You can do it Katniss, you can survive the Games. If Haymitch could do it, you can!" Effie said.

Haymitch came in shortly after, wanting to discuss tactics with Katniss and as she was leaving, Katniss whispered to Effie,

"I know your secret. You and Cinna" as she smiled menacingly. Peeta came into the room and Effie and Cinna started the lesson, which ended very quickly as Peeta could do it all already, he was a natural, so after half an hour, they started chatting and laughing when suddenly Peeta said,

"French Apple Pie anyone?"

They all went to the kitchen and as Peeta was baking, Cinna sat down on a barstool and got his sketchbook out and as he was busy designing yet another dress, Effie sat down next to him.

"Cinna?" she asked

"Hmmmm..." He replied.

"Can we have a word in private? The rooftop perhaps?" He replied with a confused, "Yea, sure" When they were on the rooftop, Cinna asked with a raised eyebrow,

"What do you want Effie?"

She replied, "I love you."

* * *

**So what do you think? This is the THIRD chapter I have uploaded today ! I am on a roll! Expect the next chapter tomorrow but IF you're lucky, maybe even today!**

**AN AMAZING MASSIVE THANK YOU TO annalovesthehungergames AND ****Savysnape7 FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY! THANK YOU!**

**Also a MASSIVE THANK YOU TO Savysnape7 for being my first reviewer! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**The interview**

"I love you". Cinna couldn't believe she actually said that! Effie said that she loved him! He was frozen in one spot and Effie's face saddened.

"Do you love me Cinna?" Effie asked, Cinna said nothing but kissed her on the lips.

"Of course I do silly!" he said with tears in his eyes. Tears of joy. No-one really cared for him that much as to say they loved him especially such a beautiful woman like Effie.

"Well it's time for the interview soon and I'd like a word with Katniss before ok darling?" asked Cinna

"Whatever you want Cinna." Said Effie and Cinna kissed her and ran down the corridor.

"Katniss!" he shouted when he saw her, the Prep Team were there too. "Let's get you dressed for the interview." And he smiled to himself. "Close your eyes Katniss, and **NO **peeking." He got the dress out and put it over Katniss. "Now hold my hand, time to step into the high heels" He gripped Katniss' arm and led her foot into one, and then the other shoe. The whole Prep Team were stunned by Cinna's work. "Open your eyes Katniss," Cinna said and when she opened her eyes and gazed in the mirror. She was speechless and when she did speak, the only words she could utter were;

"Cinna, thank you"

" Just do one thing for me Katniss. Twirl for me." She did so and the whole Prep Team were amazed once more.

"Cinna?"

"Yes Katniss?"

"Could I have a chat with you?" They sat down in private, in Cinna's studio.

"Yes. What do you want to talk about?" asked Cinna.

"Haymitch said I had as much charm as a dead slug. What can I do? I can't be myself because apparently, I'm vicious"

Cinna's eyes lit up, "Vicious? To Haymitch you are! I tell you, be yourself. As if you're talking to your best friend."

"That won't make any sense seeing as Gale's my Best Friend and he knows all about me."

"How about me? Would you consider me a friend?"

"I guess"

"Talk to them as if you're talking to me." Cinna said smiling. Katniss gave him a hug and thanked him once again.

"Erm, Katniss can I tell you something? I need to get it off my chest."

"Sure"

"Em I just wanted to tell someone that me and Effie are kind of in a relationship now"

"Wow, good for you"

"Please don't tell anyone though."

"Of course I won't" Cinna knew Katniss wouldn't tell anyone and so he nodded.

It was time to go, the cabs were waiting for them, Katniss and Peeta went in one cab and Effie, Haymitch, Cinna and Portia in another, Peeta's Prep Team went in another cab and another with Katniss' Prep Team. Whilst in the cab, Haymitch said,

"While Peeta was with me and Portia, he told me he was in love with Katniss you know." His speech was slurred but Portia confirmed that,

"Just so it isn't a surprise for you two when you hear it first." She said and Cinna gave a little smile to Effie.

"You two spent some time on Katniss didn't you?" Portia asked. Cinna laughed out loud and Effie said that they were trying to teach Katniss how to walk in high heels, she also said that if she herself could do it, so could Katniss. A friendly conversation kept going through the whole trip but Cinna still had one thing on his mind, Effie loved him.

When They arrived at the studio, Cinna came up to Katniss,

"I'll be in the audience, just think you're talking to me, and be honest, OK?" Katniss gave a small nod, then they were separated.

"Let's sit down in our places" said Portia.

"Umm... I just need to go somewhere, save me a space OK?" Cinna replied and before Portia could answer him, he was off down the corridor, looking for Effie. He was lucky because Effie was just going down to the lounge where she would watch the interview with Haymitch.

"Hi Cinna, darling." She said to him. He kissed her on the cheek,

"Hey! I was looking for you actually, just come to tell you that I will be in the audience but if you like, we could meet up after the interview and go to the house earlier than the rest of the others, catch an earlier cab. Is that alright with you?"

"Anything Cinna, you'd better go now eh?" and she kissed Cinna and made her way to the lounge. Cinna dreamily walked down the corridor, mesmerised, _wow! What a girl!_ He thought. He then heard the familiar voice of Caesar Flickerman announcing District Eleven's Thresh. Katniss was up next. He couldn't let her down and so started running down the corridor, took his place next to Portia and smiled at Katniss. She was so nervous, alone on that stage, all he could do is smile. Caesar then announced Katniss Everdeen. Cinna had only one thought, _Good Luck, Girl on Fire. _

As the interview went on, Caesar suddenly asked about the flaming costume for the Tribute Parade. Cinna raised an eyebrow, _be honest._ He thought. Katniss made a joke about the flames and then thanked her stylist Cinna for making her look amazing, referencing to the dress she was wearing.

"I mean, look at it!" she said. Cinna gave a small smile and moved his finger in the tiniest circular motion, _Twirl for me, _was what he meant. The fire from her dress took her by surprise, making her look stunning.

"That's all we have time from Katniss Everdeen, the girl on Fire!" said Caesar, raising his voice to a shout on the word fire. Peeta's turn was next, the interview was going very well until Peeta dropped the bombshell,

"Because she came here with me."

The audience roared at the star-crossed lovers from District Twelve, and on every television screen in Panem, you could see the face of Katniss, shocked.

* * *

**Thank you once again to all my followers and reviewers so far:**

**Savysnape7**

**annalovesthehungergames**

**A MASSIVE THANKS ALSO GOES TO annalovesthehungergames FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS CHAPTER (the longest chapter so far!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! I will try to update at least once a day but if I'm on holiday, with no wifi, I will still write and upadte more chapters :)**

**I really hope you are enjoying this :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

**After The Interview**

Effie came out to meet Katniss and Peeta after the interview, Effie enthusiastically talking about the success when she remembered that Cinna asked her to come with him.

"I'll be off in the first cab OK?" she asked but before anyone could disagree with her she ran to the entrance where Cinna was already waiting for her.

"I thought you'd never come Effie" sighed Cinna, relived as he opened the cab door and Effie climbed in.

"Anyone else?" asked the driver.

"No. Just us" said Cinna and the cab drove away. Effie put her hand in Cinna's slowly and she smiled at him.

"I've got the perfect treat for us after everyone has gone to sleep." She said. "You'll like it as much as I do!" No other words were exchanged until they reached the house. Effie opened the fridge and showed Cinna a bowl of fresh chocolate covered strawberries. "No one else is having them." She said.

"Lovely treat Efs." Cinna smiled, imagining the sweet, smooth taste in his mouth. Effie smiled,

"They are what brought us together."

They heard a door open, the rest of them were back, Effie hastily closed the fridge and ran into the lounge where Katniss just pushed Peeta into a flower pot.

"What is happening!" she exclaimed and Cinna came into the room. Katniss looked Cinna in the eyes with disbelief,

"YOU!" she said, "You knew about this all along didn't you?"

"I swear Katniss, I was only told about it by Haymitch in the cab." And they all tried to calm Katniss down. When she did, she said to Peeta, whose hands were bleeding.

"I'm sorry about your hands"

"It's fine Katniss, French Apple Pie anyone?" Everyone smiled and they all ate appreciatively. Haymitch was first to retire to his room

"Katniss, Peeta get some sleep…" said Haymitch in his usual slurred voice. He was right, Katniss and Peeta did need some sleep before the Games and they listened to his advice.

"We should go get sleep too." Suggested Portia as she left to her room.

"Strawberries?" Cinna asked Effie when he was sure that Portia was gone

"Sit down in the lounge and put a film on I will get them" Effie whispered and when she came back, she had the bowl of strawberries in one hand and another bowl with something Cinna couldn't see from where he was sitting.

"What's in the other bowl." He asked. Effie smiled.

"More melted chocolate!" she said.

"You're spoiling me now! I'll have an addiction to chocolate like Haymitch has an addiction to liquor!" Cinna said and Effie burst out laughing. They then put on a film, eating chocolate covered strawberries with extra chocolate on top.

"Arena tomorrow." Cinna said after the film had finished and there were no strawberries left.

"I know, I don't want to lose them both, but it's impossible isn't it? Only one comes out alive" replied Effie, leaning on Cinna's shoulder. She suddenly felt tears pricking her eyes, "And the worst thing is," she continued, "We are going to have to watch them die." Cinna nodded in agreement, it's impossible to not like Katniss and Peeta, the star-crossed lovers from District Twelve.

"You'd better get some sleep Effie." He said, getting up. When he led Effie back to her room and kissed her goodnight, he decided to clear his thoughts on the rooftop. He froze still when he saw Katniss an Peeta were there too, talking to each other, and so he decided to leave them both alone and he went to his own room and took a shower, still thinking the unthinkable thoughts.

Effie couldn't sleep that night, she kept waking up so she decided to sit in front of her window, staring at the mighty Capitol, beaming with light. She kept thinking only one thought, Katniss and Peeta were the only tributes she felt a real connection to and yet they were going to die ver the next few weeks, or even days…

* * *

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS!**

**MysticMayhem2403**

Savysnape7 (wow! Thanks for so many reviews! :))

**THANK YOU TO MY FOLLOWERS!  
**

annalovesthehungergames

Savysnape7

**THANK YOU TO AL OF YOU WHO EVEN READ THIS STORY SO FAR :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Good Luck Girl On Fire, I'm betting on you.**

It was time for Peeta and Katniss to leave for the arena. Haymitch and Effie couldn't be with them for the last moments as they took their places, sorting out sponsors but before Katniss and Peeta went, Effie said to them,

"Good luck to both of you, I'm so glad I met you both." And with a tearful smile she joked, "I won't be surprised if I get promoted to a decent district next year!" and she gave them both a hug. Cinna was in a cab with Katniss and Portia went with Peeta. No words were exchanged between any of them. Silence in both cabs.

When they arrived at the arena and were finally at the catacombs, Cinna helped Katniss into her arena clothes, again, there was silence. Then Cinna reached into his pocket and pulled out Katniss' Mockingjay pin.

"It's your district token right? They nearly didn't accept it in because it might have been used as a weapon but I persuaded the board to let it through."

"Thank you," said Katniss. He smiled and put the pin on Katniss' jacket. When Katniss was ready, Cinna asked, "Do you want to talk?" Katniss shook her head as she sat next to Cinna on the sofa. As she was sitting, sipping water, Cinna held her hands.

"You know Katniss, I'm not allowed to bet but if I could, all my money would be on you." He suddenly had tears in his eyes, "I'm betting on you Girl On Fire." And he hugged her. A voice of a woman spoke up, it was time to go.

"Goodbye Cinna," said Katniss, keeping her tears back. Cinna nodded, wiped away his tears and smiled as Katniss as she went up in a glass tube that went to the arena.

Cinna sat back down again, thinking about Katniss and hoping, praying, wishing Katniss the best of luck. He also had another thought,_ I hope Peeta is not killed in the bloodbath or very early on, Katniss needs him. I wish she realised that Peeta actually loves her. _He hoped so much for Katniss and Peeta, if Katniss died he hoped that Peeta would win, for the sake of Katniss, her family and his family. _It's my first year, it's bound to be the hardest._ He thought to himself. Portia came into the room,

"Come on Cinna let's go back to the Training Centre." She said softly. It was obvious she was crying too. And so they left the catacombs. That evening, Cinna didn't talk to anyone, not even Effie, who wasn't really in the mood for talking either, and that night neither of them could sleep, Cinna decided to go to the rooftop and when he went up, he saw Effie was there too.

"Couldn't sleep either Cinna?" she asked. He nodded. "It'll be alright, I know it is." And as she said that, she gave him a kiss. Then they sat on a small bench that was facing the city, and sat there, completely still, lost in their thoughts.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is such a sad chapter but how can I make it happy or humorous like the Haymitch chapter? I needed to show both Cinna and Effie's feelings to when Katniss and Peeta enter the arena. **

**ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS AND THOSE WHO ADDED THIS TO THEIR FAVOURITES! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!  
**

**Anyway, just a short note to say sorry this chapter is so short but it's like a bridge until the Quarter Quell. It is not the end of this story, there are more to come. Any Cinna fans out there are going to love my little twist to the story I hope (TOP SECRET)! I just need to sleep on it and see if any fresh ideas come in the morning!**

* * *

Chapter 10

**After The Games**

"Peeta! Katniss! Well done you two!"

"Congratulations!"

"Wow! No-one has ever done that!"

These were the only things they could hear after they both came out from the arena. Haymitch, Portia, Flavius, Octavia, Venia, even Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman were all gathered around Katniss and Peeta, almost suffocating them with questions and words of congratulations. Effie and Cinna waited to have a word with Peeta and Katniss, they could see that and so they both pushed aside all the others.

"Well done, Girl on Fire and Peeta! You showed the Capitol that we aren't just pieces in their games" Cinna smiled. Peeta gave a small blush and said,

"I really enjoyed the kisses from Katniss in the cave most. She told me something about you two as well" It was now Cinna's turn to blush. "I'm very happy for both of you." Peeta said to Cinna.

"I just can't wait to go back to District 12, I can't wait to see Prim!" said Katniss with a big smile on her face, "We'll keep in touch won't we Cinna? Effie?"

"Well actually, we thought of settling down together and live in District 12." Cinna said and a big smile crept on Katniss' face.

"Come on you two victors! Time to go home, District 12!" Haymitch shouted, sober for once.

"We'll join you." Said Effie as she kissed Cinna on the cheek. Then they all headed for the train station. They all smiled at each other as they went home.

* * *

**Told ya! I kept it short and sweet. Oh and over the next chapters you will have to know what happens in Catching Fire and Mockingjay as I will miss out some information!**

**See you on Wednesday! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes, so this is Chapter 11, and I hope to do 12 today (when they are on the train and Katniss gets drunk), this is a very long chapter, unlike the chapter before :**) **I really like this scene in the book and so I wanted it to be very close to the original.**

* * *

Chapter 11

**Before The Victory Tour**

After the 74th Annual Hunger Games, Cinna and Effie still lived in the Capitol but that didn't mean they didn't keep in touch with Katniss and Peeta. Cinna phoned Katniss regularly, they often talked about various things but lately Cinna was trying to develop Katniss' talent. Every victor needed a talent, whether it was painting like Peeta or flower arranging, there had to be a talent. No-one really remembered Haymitch's talent since it was a long time ago or no-one really cared. Effie sent Katniss a list of different talents that she could take up some of which included playing the flute, flower arranging or cooking

"I can't do any of these, Prim however is good at most of them." Katniss told Cinna over the phone one day.

"How about clothes designing like me?" asked Cinna, "Maybe I've inspired you!" Katniss thought about Cinna's offer, and accepted because that meant that she would spend more time with Cinna.

"But Katniss, I know you won't be that interested in designing clothes but I could.." his voice turned to a whisper, "Do it all for you?" And since then, Cinna visited almost every week to help Katniss 'develop her talent'

"They need to interview you on your talent so please be enthusiastic about this," Cinna once said to Katniss.

The day the victory Tour started, (also the day that the talent interview took place), the Prep Team came to Katniss' house and Mrs. Everdeen opened the door,

"Hello Venia, Octavia, Flavius and… where's Cinna?" she asked

"Cinna's coming later, it's just the Prep Team now. Where's Katniss Mrs. Everdeen?" asked Octavia.

"Oh, she's having a bath at the moment.." and before she could finish, the whole Prep Team rushed up the stairs to the bathroom, Mrs. Everdeen smiled and shook her head at them. No sooner had the Prep Team, she heard yet another knock on the door, she opened the door and she saw a huge pile of clothes that a man, she could not see who it was, was holding, "Hello, who is that?" she asked cautiously. The pile of clothes spoke up.

"Hello Mrs. Everdeen." Said the warm, friendly voice of Cinna.

"Cinna! Come in, I'll give you a hand. The Prep Team are with Katniss at the moment, is this all what my daughter had supposedly designed?" Cinna gave a small laugh,

"Yes, all this is Katniss' work!" When all the clothes were in the living room, Mrs. Everdeen offered Cinna a cup of warm tea,

"It's very cold out there," she said as she poured Cinna his tea

"Yes, very," Cinna replied, "How is your day going Mrs. Everdeen?"

"Very busy at the moment, I mean, just now the Prep Team came and before President Snow…"

"President Snow?" asked Cinna, somewhat alarmed.

"Oh no, don't worry, Katniss said that he visited the Victors every year," Mrs. Everdeen said casually,

"Oh, ok." Said Cinna unconvinced, "Mrs. Everdeen, could you show the Prep Team how you did Katniss' hair on the day of the reaping, by any chance?" Mrs. Everdeen nodded and rushed upstairs, _President Snow never visits the victors, Katniss is probably in trouble with him over the berries…_thought Cinna, _Of course, Katniss would tell her mother and sister that nothing had happened, she'll tell me later, when she thinks it's safe._ And he started laying out the various outfits that Katniss 'designed', sketchbooks and materials. He then sat down on the sofa, until he saw Katniss making her way down the stairs.

"Cinna!" she said and immediately ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Katniss!" Cinna smiled. Katniss looked around the living room, shrouded with various dresses and materials, she picks up a sketchbook and looks through the pages

"You know Cinna, I think I show a lot of promise," she said. Cinna laughed and threw some clothes at her.

"Get changed, you worthless thing!" and he smiled at Katniss' reaction as she went to another room to get dressed.

She came back, dressed in black, warm trousers, a white shirt with a warm sweater that was woven from grey, blue and green strands of soft, warm wool and also brown leather boots.

"Did I design this Cinna?" she asked, smiling at him. Cinna put his arm round Katniss and said,

"No Katniss, you aspire to design your outfits to be like this one, and be like me, your fashion hero" Then they both burst out laughing. Cinna then handed her some small cards, "You'll read off these while the cameras are filming the clothes, and please try to sound like you actually care."

"Hello everybody, we are on schedule!" Effie said in her high-pitched Capitol accent, Katniss and Cinna wondered why but then they saw the whole camera crew. She gives Katniss a big hug and does the same to Cinna, giving him a big kiss at the end. Katniss was then told by the camera crew to talk about the clothes whilst being recorded but not filmed, they said they would overlap the sound with the filmed footage. They then tell Katniss, Cinna and Effie to leave the room so they can film the clothes in peace. Another camera crew was in the kitchen, interviewing Prim, Katniss suddenly staggered back and fell into Cinna's arms as if somebody had punched her.

"Katniss. Are you OK?" Cinna whispered into her ear. Katniss could only utter one word:

"Rue" Effie then says something to Cinna and he brings in a big furry coat and tries to put it on Katniss, her face looked confused, this was no animal she had ever hunted before. Cinna sees that and says,

"It's Ermine." Then he wraps a red scarf around her neck and puts leather gloves onto her hands and then covers her ears with a fluffy pair of earmuffs, after seeing Katniss' expression, he said,

"You're bringing earmuffs back into fashion!" And then Katniss' mother runs over and gives Cinna the mockingjay pin, he pins it onto Katniss' scarf,

"For good luck," her mother says to her.

"Attention everyone! We are going to do the first outdoor shot where the victors greet each other ahead of their marvellous trip" says Effie and whispers in her normal voice to Katniss, "Big smile Katniss, you're very excited!" They all go outside and film Katniss and Peeta's reunion.

* * *

**TIME FOR THANK YOU'S!**

**TO MY ****REVIEWERS:  
Savysnape7  
**

**MysticMayhem2403 **

**TO THOSE WHO FAVOURITED THIS STORY:**

**Firegirl99**

**Nickiminaj456**

**Savysnape7**

**AND TO MY FOLLOWERS:**

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Savysnape7**

**THANK YOU!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I kept my word I did update today! Happy one week anniversary everybody! Anyway, here's chapter 12, on the train;**

* * *

Chapter 12

**On The Train,**

After they had finished filming, Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Portia, Cinna and Effie left for the train, they were on that train for the Victory Tour but they made that first night special, a huge meal was awaiting them on the train.

Lamb stew, a roasted turkey, goose liver and a glass of orange juice, a rare treat for Katniss and Peeta. In the middle of the table, however stood a big plate of chocolate-covered strawberries. Cinna looked in Effie's direction and they both smiled at each other. They sat down at the table, Katniss next to Peeta and Cinna. Cinna was sitting next to Effie. Effie was next to Portia and Portia sat next to Haymitch. They ate and talked, and had a nice time. Portia then retired to her compartment and Peeta followed. Katniss went into her room and Haymitch staggered off too. Cinna then suggested,

"Effie, why don't we go to the more spacious lounge, it has a nice, comfortable sofa." Effie smiled as Cinna took her hand.

No sooner had they sat down, they heard a noise, shuffling footsteps, padding across the floorboards. Cinna put one finger to his lips, signalling to Effie to stay quiet and he tiptoed towards the door. From there, he could see Katniss, walking cautiously past each door to different compartments where the rest of her fellow passengers resided, what Cinna saw then was Katniss knocking and then going into the compartment of… Haymitch.

"Effie come here!" Cinna whispered and Effie tiptoed after him. They then found themselves standing at the door to Haymitch's compartment

"Stay Quiet," Cinna told Effie

"I have to talk to you" they heard Katniss say to Haymitch in a voice, almost inaudible

"Now?" bellowed Haymitch, he was drunk "This'd better be good.." and after a small pause where no-one says a word, Haymitch gets impatient. "Well?" he shouted finally.

"This train is a bit stuffy…" implied Katniss.

"Let's go back" whispered Cinna to Effie, "They will need to be somewhere more private than the train, outside. We will tail them once the come out." Effie nodded in agreement and they both retreated to the lounge. They were just in time because Haymitch came out and was walking down the hallway with Katniss following. They stood outside in the snow and started talking but to Cinna and Effie's convenience, they were just outside of the lounge, which was near the back of the train. Katniss told Haymitch about how Snow visited earlier in the day, how she was concerned for Gale's safety and the rest of them and their safety.

"If you help me through this one trip.." pleaded Katniss

"Katniss, it's not just about the trip," said Haymitch gravely and Katniss looked at him quizzically, "You see," continued Haymitch, "In a few months, the Games will start all over again, you and Peeta, you'll be mentors now, every year afterwards, they will revisit your romance and you'll just have to stick with it if you want to keep your friends and family safe. Do you understand?" Katniss nodded and they made their way back to the train. When Katniss and Haymitch both left into their own compartments, Cinna said,

"So that's what she was keeping from me. I think she was trying to protect me somehow."

"Come on you need some sleep, so do I, let's go back" Effie suggests and they part near Cinna's door,

"See ya tomorrow Efs" Cinna smiled as he kissed Effie goodnight.

* * *

**OK! How was it? Leave a comment in the reviews :)**

**THANK YOU!**

To my reviewers

**SavySnape7**

**MysticMayhem2403**

**Firegirl99**

**Fire Girl 101**

******To my followers**

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**And to those who favourited this story**:

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**Nickyminaj456**

**THANK YOU GUYS! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Are we in District 11?**

The next morning Effie woke up really early and knocked on Katniss' door.

"Wake up Katniss!" she called

"Coming!" replied Katniss and she opened the door,

"Wait till the Prep Team is done with you!" said Effie.

"What? Why? It's too cold for anything to show anyway!" Effie looked at Katniss,

"Not in District 11, it's not!" replied Effie

"But today is travel day isn't it?" asked Katniss. Effie shook her head.

"Go and eat your breakfast now, I'll keep you company." And Katniss sat down and stared at the marvellous food on offer, lamb stew with dried plums among many others. Katniss sat down at her place and started sipping some orange juice. She then looks around the room, it was only her and Effie in the room.

"Effie, where is everyone?" she suddenly asked.

"Let's see, Haymitch, goodness knows where _he_ is. Peeta's Prep Team's probably asleep.." Effie said. Then Katniss interrupted her.

"How about Cinna?"

"Well, Cinna's probably just gotten to bed, I heard him working when I went past his room, he was clearly awake, so I knocked on his door, when he opened the door, he suggested I look at the outfits that he made for you. Your evening clothes are exquisite! I told him to get some sleep but he wasn't having any of it, he was working till so late." Effie replied, then the sleepy Prep Team came in to collect Katniss,

"You'd better go" called Effie as Katniss was being dragged out. "Good Luck!" By the time Katniss had gone to get prepped, Effie was wondering on what to do by herself before Cinna or Peeta got up. She never really talked to Portia much and Haymitch… well she's never been keen to talk to him as he was never sober and so unable to talk about anything really. She decided to go into the lounge where she sat and wondered about many things in her life; being an escort, helping Haymitch with the Hunger Games, being a fashion beauty queen in the Capitol and Cinna. She then thought about Katniss' Prep Team, Octavia with pea green skin, Flavius with purple lipstick and orange curls, Venia, with all her tattoos… It was very alien to Effie, even though she lived in the Capitol all her life. She wouldn't make a change to her own body, like dyeing it green or another ridiculous colour, she only made changes to her physical appearance if it was reversible, that is why she wore a wig, she didn't _want_ her hair to be or stay candyfloss pink but in the Capitol, she saw many people that dyed their hair candyfloss pink to be like Effie. Her trail of thoughts was interrupted when a very sleepy, worn-out Cinna came into the room,

"Hey darling!" said Effie, giving Cinna a hug and she kissed his cheek,

"Hey Effie, I thought I told you not to wear wigs and so much makeup?" said Cinna, returning the kiss,

"Cinna, I'm going to be out in public, we're in District 11." Frowned Effie.

"What were you doing today so far then Effie?" asked Cinna

"Well, I ate breakfast with Katniss, got her Prep Team woken up, and now she's with them, I have nothing to do so I was just sitting and wondering about pointless stuff." Replied Effie. Cinna grinned,

"Sounds like fun, I got some sleep finally!" and as Cinna said that, Effie laughed and gave Cinna another hug.

"Ooooh… I saw you!" Portia giggled in her usual Capitol squeal. "Something going on between you?" Cinna shook his head at his partner and said to her,

"Before you bother us, why don't you wake Peeta and his Prep Team up eh?" Yet again Portia giggled as she ran off in the direction of Peeta's room.

"Portia, Portia, Portia…" Cinna muttered and that made Effie giggle.

When Peeta was prepped, he, Portia, Haymitch, Effie and Cinna sat down for lunch.

"Aren't we going to wait for Katniss?" asked Peeta. Cinna replied saying she will need to be prepped a lot more before she looks decent enough for the crowd. And so they sat down for lunch, they started talking about many things, such as food, then they went on if they enjoy sleeping on trains.

"I find it soothing personally," began Cinna, "the trains monotone sound and the feeling we are constantly moving forward." Portia chimed in,

"The engines are a bit too loud though." Then Katniss came in, she wasn't in a good mood, Cinna smiled at her but she ignored him, she just sat down and started eating a bowl of broth. Well, technically, she wasn't eating she was stirring the thick consistency with her spoon,

"She looks a bit like Haymitch doesn't she?" whispers Effie to Cinna nodding her head towards Haymitch who was picking at a muffin. The train then came to a halt and a voice rang out that there was a malfunction and it will take half an hour to repair it. Effie went into panic mode, got her schedule out and started talking about how this will affect the whole day. She hated being late and hated her schedule being interrupted. Katniss got annoyed at this and shouted,

"No-one cares Effie!" everyone stared at Katniss, even Haymitch, who knew the importance of punctuality in Effie's world.

"Well no-one does!" Katniss shouted again, hit the table and then she stormed off. Deep inside of her, Katniss already regretted offending Effie, she was so nice to her that morning. Peeta rose from the table and rushed after Katniss.

"She's not having a good day, and I've made it worse," whispered Effie, ashamed. Cinna put his arm round her and Haymitch said,

"It's not your fault," Effie knew exactly why Haymitch said that.

Katniss then came back into the room,

"I'm sorry Effie," she sighed, "Really sorry," Effie gave Katniss a hug and whispered in her ear,

"It's not your fault, I'm sorry too,"

Peeta then went off to show Katniss his paintings and Cinna and Effie sat in the lounge. Effie then said something that no-one would ever expect from an escort,

"I'd hate to be a Tribute, I hate the reaping, is this a celebration? A celebration of the deaths of so many children over the years? I hate it all,"

"1,725" Cinna said quietly.

"What was that Cinna?"

"1,725 lives were lost during the Hunger Games…" Cinna repeated sorrowfully.

* * *

**74 years x 24 tributes +24 tributes (for the 2nd Quarter Quell) =1,800 - 75 victors= 1,725 **

**(Cinna's a mathemetician? XD)**

**THANK YOU!**

**To my reviewers**

**SavySnape7**

**MysticMayhem2403**

**Firegirl99**

**Fire Girl 101**

**To my followers**

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**And to those who favourited this story**:

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**Nickyminaj456**

**THANK YOU GUYS ONCE AGAIN!**

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE READING THEM! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this bit drags on a bit but this is the last chapter of the Victory Tour. As always, please review because I'm always hopeful for new reviews :) . I might update later but expect it to be quite late at night though. (I'm dreading the next few chapters though!) Anyway, any improvements, comments, likes and anything you want me to add (Yes I am going to incude a bit of Finnick and Annie soon Firegirl99 :)) etc. click the review button XD. Chapter 14:**

* * *

Chapter 14

**District 11**

"Come on then, you'll need to get dressed," said Effie to Katniss and Peeta while they were sitting in the lounge watching District 11. Cinna stood up and went with Katniss to her compartment, Flavius, Octavia and Venia were already there. They got Katniss' hair and make-up done and Cinna came in with a beautiful orange dress, covered with autumn leaves,

"Peeta will love that Cinna! It's his favourite colour!" she said, Cinna grinned and then said,

"Like Effie's orange wig? I'd be surprised if it was!"

"No, like the sunset," replied Katniss, remembering what Peeta told her earlier. Cinna smiled.

"Now you're ready, I think Effie wants you and Peeta to meet her and discuss arrangements." Katniss thanked Cinna for the dress and she went off to find Effie. Peeta was already there with her and they were talking about what Peeta was going to say for his speech.

"Hey!" said Katniss as she sat down at the table, Effie had a big brown notebook that looked like it was wood. "Nice notebook Effie, very your colour."

"It's mahogany coloured Katniss, and it's a very useful notebook too." Replied Effie as she smiled at Katniss. She explained that the speech is going to take place in the square, right in front of their JusticeBuilding. "It will be staged on the veranda," continued Effie, "The Mayor of 11 will introduce you and he will read out a speech in honour of you, and then at the end you are invited to say a few words about the dead tributes, then you will go into the Justice Building where I will meet you and we will go to a big dinner for the whole team, us three, Cinna, Portia and Haymitch. Understood? Let's go!" Cinna then rushed in and secured the mockingjay pin onto Katniss' orange dress. He smiled, then turned, smiled at Peeta and then smiled at Effie,

"I think we are all ready," he said to Effie.

"So without any delay, let's go," repeated Effie, who was already getting impatient. Eight peacekeepers then direct them into an armoured truck,

"Really, from the way they're treating us, it's as if we were criminals," Effie moaned. The ride stopped when they were told to get off and into the JusticeBuilding. It was then time for Katniss and Peeta to go, "Just remember, big smiles!" whispered Effie as she gently shoved them out of the door. She herself went into another room where Haymitch, Portia and Cinna were sitting down on a spacious sofa, waiting for the live broadcast to come on the TV. Effie sat next to Cinna and as she did, the TV came on with Katniss and Peeta on the screen,

"Goodie! It's starting!" squeaks Portia. The mayor does his speech and two little girls give Katniss and Peeta flowers. Peeta thanks them and so does Katniss. It was then time for the personal words about Thresh and Rue. Peeta stepped forward first.

"I'd like to thank Thresh and Rue who made it to the final eight, they both helped Katniss stay alive and therefore this kept me alive. This is a debt that neither me nor Katniss could repay, it can in no way replace your losses but as a token of our thanks we'd like for each of the tributes' families from District 11 to receive one month of our winnings every year for the duration of our lives." Effie gave a small gasp but then smiled at Peeta's generosity. And on the TV screen, the crowd was reacting the same, then Katniss kissed Peeta. The mayor presented them with a large plaque but then Katniss stepped forward,

"Wait!" she said, "I want to give my deepest thanks to the tributes of District 11, I only ever spoke to Thresh once. Just long enough for him to spare my life. I didn't know him but I respected him. For his power. For his refusal to play the Games on anyone's terms but his own. The careers wanted to team up with him from the very beginning, but he wouldn't do it. I respected him for that. But I feel as if I did know Rue and she will always be with me. Everything beautiful brings her to mind. I see her in the yellow flowers that grow in the Meadow by my house. I see her in the mockingjays that's sing in the trees. But most of all, I see her in my sister, Prim. Thank you for your children. And thank you all for the bread!" After that, the TV lost signal. Cinna stood up.

"What's happening?" he said, alarmed. There was a sudden bang.

"Was that… a shot?" asked Haymitch. They all stood up and went to the door, when Katniss and Peeta came through it, Effie burst out,

"What happened? We lost the signal just after Katniss' beautiful speech, then Haymitch thought he heard a shot being fired."

"It was nothing," said Peeta "A truck backfired," Another two shots were heard.

"What was that then?" asked Effie, alarmed that there was shooting.

"Both of you with me." Said Haymitch to Katniss and Peeta as he made his way up the grand staircase.

"I'd better go to the room allocated to Katniss, get the Prep Team ready to dress her for dinner." Said Cinna also going up the same flight of stairs.

"I guess I'll have to go to Peeta's Prep Team and get him ready, unless you want me to stay with you and keep you company," said Portia, Effie waved off her offer, saying she'd better get ready too and she went off in the opposite way, she decided she was going for a little tour of the Justice Building.

"You've been in that shower long enough now!" shouted Venia to Katniss, "We have to leave soon!" Katniss came out of the shower and the Prep Team go to work,

"It's going to be a splendid dinner, such a lovely occasion," Octavia started babbling on, Venia and Flavius chimed in. Cinna came in and he started dressing Katniss in a beautiful, dusty pink dress with matching high heels. He put the finishing touch to Katniss' outfit, a shimmering silver cardigan. He puts his chin on Katniss' shoulder,

"Like it?" he asked,

"It's beautiful, as always." Katniss replied, still looking a bit down.

"Let's see if a smile improves it," said Cinna gently. Katniss smiled a little, "There we go, much better, ready?" They go downstairs where everyone decided they were going to assemble before the dinner, Effie was there, working out the next day's schedule,

"And after this, we can all get on that train and out of here!" she said. Cinna put his arm round her and asked if anything was wrong, Effie replied,

"I hate it how we are being treated here, being stuffed into trucks, and just before, I was taking a look around the JusticeBuilding. I'm something of an expert in architectural design, you know," She said, waiting for an answer. There was a long pause and Portia said,

"Oh, yes I hear about that."

"I haven't. Oh well you learn something new everyday." Said Cinna giving a little laugh,

"Anyway," Effie continued, "I was just having a peek around and two peacekeepers showed up and told me to go back to my quarters! One was holding a gun to me! But anyways, life must go on!" and she gets everyone in formation for the grand entrance, and everyday for the whole Victory Tour, the same routine happened, Train, procession, speech, dinner, train. Effie quite enjoyed the sameness of the celebrations but Cinna was a bit bored and by the time they got to District 5, Cinna couldn't be bothered to do anything, he soldiered on though, he was doing this for his friends, Katniss and Peeta and he tried not to let Effie down by seeming somewhat uninterested by the whole process.

* * *

**THANK YOU!**

**To my reviewers**

**SavySnape7**

**MysticMayhem2403**

**Firegirl99**

**Fire Girl 101**

**To my followers**

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**And to those who favourited this story**:

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**Nickyminaj456**

**THANK YOU :) (SORRY IF THE CHAPTER IS SOOOOO LONG. Longest one so far)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok. The victory tour ended and now its a scene where Snow announces the Quarter Quell and Cinna and Effie are in their apartment, watching what it will be... ENJOY XD**

* * *

Chapter 15

**The Quarter Quell is announced**

_No, this can't be true, this can't possibly be true,_ thought Cinna to himself. The Quarter Quell will have previous victors, President Snow stated that out loud and clear. He looked with desperation at Effie who was sitting next to him. Her face was pale, white, stunned and shocked.

"You know what this means Cinna?" she asked, she didn't even wait for a reply "There are only three living victors from twelve, two male, one female, this means Katniss is going back in the arena;"

"This cannot be right, this certainly wasn't written seventy-five years ago was it? It's so perfect, for the uprisings, for the rebellion, if they kill Katniss off, that means that the spark of the rebellion will be gone." Cinna said and he went off to his study,

"Cinna! Where are you going?" shouted Effie after him.

"I need to make and urgent phone call, I will be back in a second," Cinna shouted back.

After he returned, Effie asked him what he was doing for such a long time. He replied,

"This was planned Effie, the whole Quarter Quell I knew it, but two can play at this game." Said Cinna.

"What do you mean Cinna?" Effie asked. And he replied,

"Remember the President of 13? Alma Coin? She wants a leader for a full scale rebellion against the Capitol. Katniss will be perfect for the job. She will be the Mockingjay, the face of the rebellion, just in case anything happens, I will give one of my notebooks to Coin, and I shall turn Katniss into the mockingjay."

"Umm… Cinna what's that supposed to mean?" asked Effie, confused. He gave her a kiss and when he pulled away he looked at Effie and smiled,

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Cinna, seriously? Why do you never tell me anything?" Effie said and Cinna stood up and headed for the kitchen, "Cinna?" Effie stood up and went after him. Cinna, however was standing in the kitchen and taking a long sip of water, carefully counting the seconds before Effie completely looses it. He knew exactly when she would, he knew her very well.

"You know what Cinna? I'd hate to be your wife. You never tell me anything. This is serious, our very good friends Peeta and Katniss could loose their lives soon." Her voice turned desperate and she felt a tear pricking her eye. Cinna sighed and put his arm around Effie,

"I'm sorry Effie, no-one can know about this, not even you, this might put me in danger, if I told you, I know you'd try and stop me…" his voice trailed off as Effie's lips met his, she looked deep into his eyes, seeing the gold shimmer in the green eyes.

"Just promise me that you won't do anything stupid." She said finally said. Cinna however looked at her gravely,

"I can't guarantee you that…"

* * *

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? Hope you enjoyed it. It clears up only a little bit of Cinna and Effie's relationship, there's more to come before... yeah, before Katniss goes into the arena. :,(. I don't know how I will write it and... (OK i'm not spoiling the rest of the story XD)**

**THANK YOU!**

**To my reviewers**

**SavySnape7**

**MysticMayhem2403**

**Firegirl99**

**Fire Girl 101**

**To my followers**

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**And to those who favourited this story**:

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**Nickyminaj456**

**THANK YOU :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEYY! I might not upload a second chapter tonight unless it's late at night. Just a little word about the title of this chapter: it's up to interpretation, either Cinna's last Tribute Parade, Katniss and Peeta's last Tribute parade or THE last Tribute parade. Any thoughts please leave them in the reviews :) Chapter 16, HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Charter 16

**The Last Tribute Parade.**

"I swear if you cry, I'll kill you here and now!" said Katniss. Cinna gave a small laugh

"Had a damp morning eh?"

"You could wring me out!"

"They aren't that bad really, ok, maybe they are but still they do help with making you look naturally beautiful," Cinna smiled,

"Not as much as you make me beautiful though." Katniss pointed out and Cinna grinned,

"Let's go to lunch eh?" And as they were heading down the corridor Cinna added, "Don't worry. I channel my emotions into my work. That way I don't hurt anyone but myself."

"I can't go through that again Cinna" Katniss said, referring to the crying Prep Team.

"I'll talk to them, leave it to me," Cinna sighs. And they sit down at a table, the food is served, pheasant with multicoloured jellies, tiny versions of real vegetables swimming in creamy butter, and mashed potatoes with parsley,

"How is Effie then, heard you two were sharing a flat." Katniss said as they started eating.

"Effie's fine, she's a bit upset about you and Peeta going back into the arena, we all are. Huh, I can get Effie to go mental if I don't tell her something, I just slowly eat, drink, or if it's the evening, I brush my teeth, well fill my mouth at the very least, so I can't speak. She gets really annoyed, but she never tells me in person, her face is just so funny. I really love her." Cinna said as he started on the mashed potatoes. After they had finished, Cinna ordered dessert, chunks of fruit and fresh strawberries that they dunked into a pot of melted chocolate.

"Mmm… Chocolate covered strawberries, mine and Effie's favourites!" said Cinna, grabbing a strawberry and dunking it in the soft chocolate.

"That's really sweet how you share your favourite food you know?" Katniss smiled, "So for the Tribute Parade, headlamps or fire?" Cinna looked at Katniss and he said ,

"Something along that line, wait and see." Katniss suddenly got her spoon and started eating the chocolate,

"Hey Katniss! Leave some for the fruit OK?" teased Cinna as he ordered yet another pot of chocolate.

After they finished their lunch, it was time to get ready for the Tribute Parade. The Prep Team came in but Cinna told them to leave because they did such a brilliant job that morning. Cinna starts on Katniss' hair, doing a braid that Katniss' mother introduced him to and then he moved onto the makeup, he started with high arching eyebrows, followed by sharp cheekbones and smouldering eyes, finishing off with a deep, purple lipstick. Then he got Katniss dressed in a black jumpsuit and put on half a crown on her head that was made of black metal, he then dimmed the lights in the room. _This has to work.._ he thought to hiself and he pressed a small button on the inside of Katniss' left sleeve, the jumpsuit started glowing like an ember, colours of red, orange and gold rising and falling, Katniss was amazed,

"How did you do this?' she asked Cinna. He replied,

"Portia and I spent a long time watching fire," he smiled to himself, recalling the day that he accidentally burnt a part of Portia's house down when they were studying fire. "Now look at yourself in the mirror," he says to Katniss, turning her around so she was facing the mirror. As she took it all in, Cinna couldn't help but smile.

"I think this is just what I need to face the others." Said Katniss, still in awe of the costume that made her look as deadly as fire itself,

"I think your days of pink ribbons and dresses are behind you, Katniss" laughed Cinna as he switched off the light from the outfit, "Let's not waste your battery pack eh? Now when you're on the chariot, no waving and no smiling, look straight ahead of you."

"Finally! Something I'll actually be good at." Mutters Katniss.

"I'll have to go now, sort some things out with Portia and Effie. You'll have to be with Haymitch before the Parade, I won't make it to the training centre in time but I will watch and then meet you at the end ok? Good Luck!" said Cinna, giving Katniss a hug and rushing down the corridor to Effie's room. He knocked on the door and when Effie opened the door, he gave her a kiss, "No make up yet? You should be ready, the Parade is in half an hour." He told her. Effie was already dressed in her intricate Capitol clothing, it would only take five minutes for makeup and ten minutes to walk there, she had 15 minutes spare and so she invited Cinna in and after Effie finished her makeup, they both sat down on Effie's couch.

"I hate this room, I can't wait until this is over, and we can go back home, try to forget.." she said but Cinna corrected her,

"We will never forget this, we cannot forget this either. The uprisings are starting and the Capitol might or might not prevent this, just promise me this Effie, if anything happens to me in all this, never forget me please." Effie replied with an uncertain yes. Cinna kissed her, "Please Effie."

"I swear that IF anything happens, I won't forget you, how could anyone forget you?" Then they both sat in silence until it was time to leave.

After the parade, Cinna, Portia, Effie and Haymitch were waiting for Katniss and Peeta, and they were all pleased with Katniss and Peeta's Performance. No-one more proud of them that Cinna.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT :) I THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS BUT A SPECIAL BIG THANKS (you know what's coming... )**

**To my reviewers**

**SavySnape7**

**MysticMayhem2403**

**Firegirl99**

**Fire Girl 101**

**To my followers**

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**And to those who favourited this story**:

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**Nickyminaj456**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so told ya it's be late at night :s Sorry bout that. Anyway...ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 17

**Seneca Crane**

During the dinner after the private sessions with the Gamemakers, Haymitch asked,

"So how did the private sessions go?" Katniss and Peeta stared at each other, Cinna noticed that and raised an eyebrow at both of them.

"You first. It must have been really special since I had to wait around forty minutes to get in," said Katniss, trying to avoid her turn. Reluctantly Peeta begins,

"Well… I did the camouflage, like you said Katniss but it wasn't exactly camouflage… I mean….umm.. what I meant to say.. yes I did use the dyes.."

"To do what?" questioned Portia.

"You painted something didn't you? A picture." Asked Katniss. Peeta nodded,

"You saw it?" he asked,

"No but they made a real point of covering it up," replied Katniss. Effie then saw the worry in Peeta's eyes and so she said, unconcerned,

"They can't let another tribute know what the previous Tribute did unless that tribute decides to share it." And after a thoughtful pause she asked, "What did you paint Peeta?"

"I painted a picture of Rue…" There was a long pause as everyone around the table took it in.

"What did you try to accomplish by doing that?" asked Haymitch after a while. Peeta thought and then said,

"I'm not sure. I guess I was trying to hold them accountable, at least for the moment… for killing that little girl."

"But Peeta, in the Games, in the Capitol thinking like that is almost… it's forbidden!" said Effie and Haymitch nodded in agreement. Portia and Cinna both stared with serious expressions on their faces, Portia was biting her lip and Cinna was just in shock.

"I guess that this is a bad time to mention that I hung a dummy and painted Seneca Crane's name on it?" There is a gasp from every person in the room. Cinna shook his head,

"You…hung…Seneca…Crane?" he said,

"Yes, I was showing off my knot tying skills and he sort of ended on the end of…a noose.." Katniss explained. Effie gave another gasp.

"How did you even know about that?" she said in a hushed voice. She, Cinna, Portia and Haymitch already knew about Seneca's hanging but they didn't know if anyone else knew.

"It's not like a big secret is it. In fact, Snow was really eager for me to know, when he visited me, don't act like a fool Effie, I know you and Cinna heard me and Haymitch talking.." Effie then runs off holding a napkin to her eyes,

"I guess I have to go after her," Cinna whispers as he leaves the table and goes down the corridor.

"What's the matter Effie?" said Cinna softly as he entered Effie's room and saw her at her dressing table crying. She shook her head and said,

"I cannot believe they did that! They'll be the first targets for the Gamemakers and for the other tributes.." she says, with gasps for air and sobs in between. Cinna was glad he didn't really express his emotions as much as Effie. He gave Effie a kiss then hugged her and tried to calm her down,

"It's OK Effie, I promise it will be." He said as Effie rested her head on his shoulder and was trying to calm down. "Let's wipe those tears Efs," he said and wiped her eyes and took off her wig, "You can look like yourself among the rest of us," Cinna said smiling. Effie was now starting to stop crying,

"Thank you Cinna," she said as she wrapped her arms around him for another hug,

"Why don't we go back and you can try to finish your food, eh?" Cinna said gently, "Then we can watch the Training Scores…" Effie interrupted him

"I don't think I can bare to watch that." But Cinna reassured her,

"I'll sit next to you ok?" and they went back to the rest of the team. There was silence in the room until Cinna said, "They'll announce the scores in a matter of moments, let's go." And he holds Effie's hand and puts his other arm around Katniss. As the training scores are announced one by one, Katniss asks Cinna if they have ever given a zero and Cinna shook his head, "There's a first time for everything though." Katniss and Peeta both make Hunger Games history, 12 for both of them, no one celebrates though. They know this was so other tributes would try and kill them first. Everyone then slowly retired to bed. Cinna led Effie to her room, as always, and kissed her goodnight, "Feel free to come to the living room if you can't sleep, I'll be there watching something on the TV." And sure enough, after three hours Effie joins Cinna and yet again they watched a film until Cinna fell asleep, Effie followed soon after.

* * *

**A BIG THANKS...**

**To my reviewers**

**SavySnape7**

**MysticMayhem2403**

**Firegirl99**

**Fire Girl 101**

**Mary Van Tassel**

**To my followers**

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**Mary Van Tassel**

**And to those who favourited this story**:

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**Nickyminaj456**

**THANKS A TON!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Now this was a hard chapter to write but the next chapter is going to be MUCH harder, wish me luck for chapter 19!**

* * *

Chapter 18

**A Mockingjay is born**

"We would like you to know what a …. Privilege it has been to make you look your best." Said Venia as she left and passed Cinna,

"I assure, that there won't be any tears from me! We have enough from the Prep Team and more than enough from Effie." He told Katniss, giving a small laugh.

"What am I wearing tonight then?" Katniss asked.

"Ha! Snow himself put in the dress order himself, you are to be in your wedding dress, the one that was voted by the public before the Quell was announced,"

"Well it'd be a shame to waste such a beautiful dress, it's heavier than it was before though Cinna." Katniss observed.

"Well, I had to make some slight alterations to it, now don't lift your arms up above your head, well not until you twirl."

"I'm going to have to twirl again?"

"I expect Caesar will ask you to but if he doesn't, suggest it yourself, but leave it for your big finale, if you want, I can tell you when,"

"OK" replied Katniss, somewhat unhappy that this had to happen again, that she had to twirl.

"Any plans for tonight?" asked Cinna

"Nah! I'm just going to be winging it but I'm not nervous at all!

"I cannot believe Cinna put you in that thing." Said Finnick to Katniss after Cinna left before the interview, he was wrong though, Cinna heard what Finnick said and he heard Katniss' reply, protecting him. Finally the interview had come and when Katniss came up Caesar asked,

"So Katniss, this is a very emotional night for everyone, would you like to say anything?" Cinna gazed up at Katniss, _say what you want but please mention the dress.._ he thinks to himself.

"I just want to say sorry to everyone, that you won't get to be at my wedding…. But I'm glad that you get to see me in my dress, isn't it just the most beautiful thing?" Cinna gives Katniss a nod just in case she doesn't know it's her queue to start to twirl. She does and a flame engulfs her white dress, fire rises and there are cries, shrieks and gasps of disbelief from the crowd. Katniss' dress burnt down to the plumage of a mockingjay. Cinna sighed, relieved that it all worked.

"Feathers," said Caesar, "You're like a bird aren't you?"

"A mockingjay, I think, it's the bird I wear on my pin as my token" replied Katniss. Cinna gave a small smile.

"Well, hats off to your stylist. I don't think that anyone can argue that that's not the most spectacular thing we've seen in the interview. Cinna, I think you'd better take a bow!" said Caesar, gesturing for Cinna to stand up. Cinna breathes in and stands up, then takes a gracious bow and the crowds are roaring…

"Why did he do that! It's like, like a rebellion in itself! Doesn't he know what the mockingjay means in the other districts? It means rebellion!" shouts Effie at the screen, at turns to Haymitch, her eyes watering, "And you know what they do to rebels…" she whispered. Haymitch replied,

"I think he meant it to be that way Effie, to signal who is to be the face of the rebellion, you know the plan don't you Effie?" Effie nods but then protests,

"But he's risking his own life, his OWN LIFE!" she shouts again getting continuously louder, then she burst out crying and ran to her room.

After the interview, Cinna came up to Haymitch and asked him,

"Where's Effie, I need to see her but I can't find her anywhere!" Haymitch replies,

"Try her room.." and he took another swig of alcohol.

"Effie!" Cinna knocks on the door, "EFFIE!" he starts shouting, and a red eyed Effie opens the door and she throws her arms around Cinna. He closed the door as he went into her room.

"Why?" she asked, sobbing into his shirt but Cinna doesn't try to clam her down, instead he says,

"You know why Effie, for the cause of the rebellion, so there will be no more Hunger Games, I know you understand" she nods but still constantly crying into his shirt. "Let's sit down." He says and when they do, Effie holds Cinna's hand and rests her head on Cinna's chest. With his other free arm, he strokes her hair, he knows what consequences await him for turning Katniss into a sign of rebellion, death. He softly whispers into her ear, "This might be our last night together you know that too don't you?" That does it, confirmation from Cinna she needed, there is a chance Cinna was going to die, she cried even heavier but Cinna barely shed a tear, he put his head back and thought at what was awaiting him the next day, a last goodbye to Katniss, to Peeta and maybe even a last goodbye to Portia, Haymitch and worst of all, a last goodbye to Effie. Oh how he was dreading that! He dreaded his death, no he wasn't scared of it but what might happen to Effie when she hears about it, he didn't want Effie to be unhappy, it just had to happen that way which was one thing that Effie didn't understand. He opened his eyes and saw Effie's eyes staring at him, still watering, he sighed and put his arms around Effie once more and she saw the pain in his eyes, his soft green eyes with slight shimmers of gold, they seemed like they were slowly dying…

"I don't want you to die," she chocked, she could barely say a word,

"Then you know how the families of the countless dead children felt when they were saying their last goodbyes to them before they had to journey here, to the Capitol, preparing for the Hunger Games. I know that if all this goes to plan, I won't die in vain." He replies and a small tear rolls down his cheek as he rests his head on Effie's.

* * *

**NOOOOO! Poor Effie :( Cinna's being strong for her though...**

**Thank you**

**To my reviewers**

**SavySnape7**

**MysticMayhem2403**

**Firegirl99**

**Fire Girl 101**

**Mary Van Tassel**

**To my followers**

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**Mary Van Tassel**

**And to those who favourited this story**:

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**Nickyminaj456**

**:) I'm going to get 19 done tonight I think and I will leave you on a cliffhanger until later. How about that? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Brace yourselves, Cinna's death is upon us, but this is not the end of the story, I need my little twist. No, it won't be Cinna's ghost/spirit, it'll be much better, trust me :) But for now, Chapter 19...**

* * *

Chapter 19

**Cinna**

When he woke up, Cinna noticed he was still in a sitting position and he had Effie sleeping on his lap. He kissed her and whispered in her ear,

"Good morning Effie, love of my life," Effie opened her eyes and looked up at Cinna's face which looked so tired, she knew that he didn't sleep well, and why not? There was a high possibility of him dying.

"Cinna," she muttered, "Don't tell Katniss about what might happen to you, she'll have more to worry about in the arena. You were among her closest friends you know," she said as she got up, "I hope I will see you again, I won't walk down with you because Haymitch and I are going to go to the catacombs early and take our places and I'll probably burst out crying in front of Katniss and she'll know what might happen…" A tear rolled down Cinna's cheek. Effie was trying to be strong for him,

"Thank you for being with me Effie," he said and he gave her a big kiss, _our last ever kiss_, he thought and as he pulled away, he felt tears pricking his eyes, "Goodbye Efs," he managed to whisper as he walked through Effie's door and into his own room where he flopped onto his bed and cried into his pillow. He pulled himself together though, he wiped his eyes, and looked in the mirror, he gave a convincing smile and lifted his chin up. When he came out of the room, Effie was already gone because he asked Portia, who was trying not to talk to Cinna. She too, knew Cinna might die and was nibbling on her lip to keep her tears back.

They were in the catacombs, just like last year, Katniss had a shower and Cinna did Katniss' braid down her back, he then helped Katniss get dressed in her arena clothes. Katniss looked at Cinna,

"What do you think?" she asked, holding out the material for Cinna to examine. Cinna frowned as rubbed the material between his fingers,

"I don't know, it may give a little protection from cold or water.."

"Sun?" she asked, Cinna knew she was dreading a barren desert,

"If it's been treated but it's unlikely." They sit down and Cinna tries to get some food down Katniss, which fails, "Oh, I almost forgot!" he said pinning the mockingjay pin onto Katniss' jumpsuit. They sit on the sofa once again and Cinna holds her hands and he feels them trembling so he looks into Katniss' grey eyes and tries to calm her. The same woman's voice speaks, telling them to prepare for the launch pad. Cinna lead Katniss there and zipped up the neck of her jumpsuit securely,

"Remember Girl on fire, I'm still betting on you," he told her and he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you" whispered Katniss as the glass tube closed in around her.

"Effie! Katniss' Launch pad has malfunctioned," Haymitch called to Effie, her heart started beating faster,_ what happened? What's wrong?_ She thinks to herself, running down to the catacombs, she opened one of the doors and she saw Cinna, standing there, confused, then she saw Katniss in her glass tube that wasn't taking her anywhere. She managed to say,

"Cinna? What's happening?" then a squad of peacekeepers open the door behind Cinna, two held his shoulders, Effie immediately rushed forward to save him but two peacekeepers held her back. Cinna got put into handcuffs and was hit to the temple with great force that made him fall to his knees. Then another bunch of peacekeepers with spiked gloves started hitting Cinna. They hit him continuously and Effie started screaming, "No! CINNA! NO! Don't do that to him! Cinna! I LOVE YOU!" and she burst into tears, she saw Cinna's punctured, limp, helpless body then being dragged away by Peacekeepers and Katniss' tube finally moved. The two peacekeepers then let go of Effie and she fell to her knees, seeing the blood traces on the floor, Cinna's blood. She cried and cried until Portia came in, expecting to take Cinna back to the cab, instead when she found Effie, her face pale and her eyes red, then she saw the blood, she put her arm around Effie and asked,

"Are you alright? Where's Cinna?" Effie just cried harder,

"Cinna's dead!" She whispered.

Portia took Effie back to the training centre house, there she left her as she went to her own room, followed by Peeta's Prep Team. Effie couldn't stop crying. She decided to go to one place where Cinna loved, the rooftop. She stays there for a while, thinking about Cinna, about their first kiss on the rooftop. Then she thought she heard a scream and a loud thud. She crept down the stairs and to the closed door.

"We've got them," a man's voice says, "Katniss Everdeen's Prep Team, Peeta Mellark's Prep Team and Mellark's stylist, we have to keep them hostage."

"Wait! And Trinket?" another voice said. Effie's heart beat faster, she needed to survive for Cinna's sake. When the two men were in one of the rooms, she crept down to the lift and went silently down, she took her high heels off in the lift and when she went through the door to the Training Centre. She started running for her life. After a short while she felt a stitch in her left side and so slowed down, she headed for a large mountain, surrounded by an evergreen forest, when she got there, she relaxed…

* * *

**I hoped it wasn't TOO sad, it almost made me cry writing this chapter :(**

**Tomorrow, or should I say today, I shall write about Effie's adventure and of course my little twist :)**

**Thank you**

**To my reviewers**

**SavySnape7**

**MysticMayhem2403**

**Firegirl99**

**Fire Girl 101**

**Mary Van Tassel**

**To my followers**

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**Mary Van Tassel**

**And to those who favourited this story**:

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**Nickyminaj456**

**See you later when Chapter 20 is up!**

**(RIP CINNA)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**The Woods**

As soon as she was deep inside the wood, she dared to give out a sigh of relief. But then the whole thing hit her, she ran away from the Capitol and her life of luxury and wealth, but also a life of lies and pains which she was glad to leave behind. She tried hard not to think about Cinna however, his death wouldn't leave her mind. She recalls seeing his limp, beaten up body and his eyes that had no life anymore, the eyes that the night before, gazed into hers with love and understanding. She started to wander further into the woods when she came to a clearing where a log house stood. She walked up to it and bravely knocked, when a middle aged man opened the door he was taken aback by the Capitolite that was clearly not in the Capitol,

"Hello?" he said cautiously, Effie took a deep breath,

"Hello, I need refuge here in the woods." She said. The man frowned,

"Refuge from what?"  
"The Capitol."

"You are clearly a Capitolite though, why would you need refuge from your own people?"

"Yes, but I am also one of the rebels," she really regretted saying it and the man saw that, he nodded at her and welcomed her in. The man introduced himself as Augustus Laggerdeen, who was from district 8 who ran away from his district when the uprisings began, He stowed away on a train to the Capitol and when he found out that the Capitol authorities would not be pleased with him, having run away from his district, so he ran into the woods and found an abandoned shack in a clearing that he decided to reside in. He also told Effie he was called by District 13 to be a soldier in the uprisings by Alma Coin herself and that he was leaving in a day to travel to 13.

"You look familiar, who are you?" Augustus asked.

"I'm Effie Trinket, the escort for District 12." Effie replied.

"Hmm.. Why have you become a rebel Effie, you had a good pay being an escort for the Hunger Games." He asked.

"I hated seeing all those innocent children die and then I met the love of my life and he got tortured by the Capitol peacekeepers and now he's dead," Effie said, now in danger of crying.

"Who was your love, if you don't mind me asking." Aurelius said, tilting his head to one side,

"Cinna." Effie whispered. Aurelius nodded and his face turned grave,

"I'm very sorry to hear that Effie." He said, "You can stay here as long as you like, until you find your own place, I won't be here as you know so you'll have the whole house to yourself."

"Thank you so much," Effie whispered. That night, Aurelius pulled out a camp bed and let Effie sleep on it, the next day, a hovercraft appeared and the rebels came and collected Aurelius. Effie thanked him once again and as soon as he was gone, Effie went for a stroll in the woods.

* * *

**This chapter was a bit short because it is the lead up to...**

**OK IM NOT GOING TO SPOIL IT FOR YOU! Hope you liked it :)**

**Thank you**

**To my reviewers**

**SavySnape7**

**MysticMayhem2403**

**Firegirl99**

**Fire Girl 101**

**Mary Van Tassel**

**To my followers**

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**Mary Van Tassel**

**And to those who favourited this story**:

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**Nickyminaj456**

**GOING TO THE BEACH AND GONNA GET SOME MORE IDEAS FROM THE SEA AIR. Expect chapter 21 in about 8 or 9 hours, I hope!**

**SEE YA!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry, I was supposed to upload a few hours earlier :s but there was thunder and I couldn't go to the beach and write, instead I trudged through the rain to the shops :| Not my BEST idea! This is Chapter 21... enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 21

**Effie in the woods.**

As soon as Aurelius left in the hovercraft, Effie decided that she was going for a stroll in the woods. She wasn't afraid of the peacekeepers coming after her anymore, however she was still grieving Cinna's death, but she wanted to clear her mind. As she walked past the many evergreens, she recognised many as she was a bit of an expert on trees and wood and as she walked past the trees she identified every single one; red pine, ebony, cedar and mahogany. She loved the smell too. Fresh pine, amongst other smells, and all the colours too, the reds, browns and the luscious greens. She was glad to have run away from her old life. She felt at home in the wood, from what she heard, Katniss loved the woods too. Katniss also hunted illegally there with her friend Gale. Effie also loved the woods but she had never even attempted to hunt there. Katniss, what if she's already dead? She knew that the rebels would try to rescue her, but what if their plan failed? Either way, she was sure that she wouldn't see Katniss again, she tried to deny the thought, and Peeta. Is he alive? There was also a chance that he was dead too. He was less important in the rebel plans but Effie knew that Katniss needed him too much, she wouldn't carry on without Peeta, just like Effie couldn't carry on without Cinna. Cinna, she couldn't stop thinking about him, she loved him so much, he couldn't possibly be dead, he couldn't possibly not be on the earth any more because Effie needed him, she needed him more than anyone else. A year had passed since they first met but Effie still felt as if she lived her whole life with Cinna at her side. Effie decided to take a break so she sat on a log and pulled out a piece of bread from the house, that she put in her handbag.

"Life is so unfair," Effie said out loud, and shortly after she had said that, a mockingjay started to sing. She smiled at the little bird that flew to a nearby branch, in Effie's view. She started to talk to it and the bird gazed at her and she was sure the bird understood every single thing that she said to it. "Cinna loved mockingjays, he told me on the rooftop once," she told the little bird and the bird replied with its beautiful song. "If only he was here to hear you sing, little mockingjay, he would have loved listening to you, thank you for keeping me company mockingjay," Effie thought she could almost feel Cinna's presence there. She shivered and then stood up from the log and the bird flew away, "Goodbye Mockingjay!" she shouted and her voice carried in amongst the tall trees. The mockingjay replied with a simple song and Effie smiled. She carried on walking even further into the forest but she knew that she could be able to find her way back eventually.

She came across to another clearing and she saw a white building there, there were no windows but then she realised there were bars across tiny, narrow windows and she realised that it was a prison. She walked around it and just as she was about to leave she heard a cracked voice speaking, calling her name,

"Effie? Is it you?" the voice said. She shook her head, she didn't even recognise the voice but something deep inside of her made her turn around and look down at the tiny, narrow, barred window and she saw a starving, weak Cinna.

"Cinna?" she could barely whisper, tears running down her cheeks, "Is that really you?"

"Effie… Help me…" Cinna whispered back, he was weak and as his hand crawled through the bars, Effie held it.

"I promise I will get you out," she said through her tears and she whispered, "I promise," but she couldn't think how she could get Cinna out. "Are there any guards here?" Cinna shook his head,

"I think this prison…. Is for criminals to die…here…" he muttered.

"That's great!" said Effie, "I need to weaken the bonds between the metal fibres, you might want to step back Cinna," she said as she got a bottle of acid out. Cinna wisely stood back because as the liquid was poured over the metal, it started to sizzle. "I might be able to snap this…" she said as she reached into her handbag and got an alkaline liquid out and poured it over the bars, "This will neutralise it so none of us get hurt by it," and she touched the first bar and after quite little effort she snapped the first bar, she continued with the rest and then told Cinna to come over, "Do you trust me on this Cinna?" she asked holding both of his hands,

"I trust you Effie," replied Cinna surely but still in a weak, cracked voice. Effie then started pulling Cinna out, trying to reach his shoulders to make it easier to pull him out and after one last haul, Cinna was free!

"I'd better get you to the hut now," Effie whispered to him, Cinna was unsure what she meant by 'hut' but he was too tired to care. Effie put one of Cinna's arms around her so she could support him as they walked slowly back to the wooden hut.

Once they were inside, Effie sat Cinna down onto the sofa, and she got some clean bed sheets and put them on the big bed in the bedroom, then she walked Cinna to it and laid him down. He relaxed a bit,

"I'll get you some food now," Effie said softly to him and she got some food out of the cupboard and after she fed him, she kissed his scarred lips. The first kiss they had since the night before the Games, which seemed like years ago. Effie felt a tear prick her eye as she gazed at Cinna's face.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you enjoyed this because I gave my own spin on the story, Firegirl99 and KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire already knew about my plan for this chapter X) Hope you liked it!**

**AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW COVER! I made it on the beach :)**

**Thank you**

**To my reviewers**

**SavySnape7**

**MysticMayhem2403**

**Firegirl99**

**Fire Girl 101**

**Mary Van Tassel**

**To my followers**

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**Mary Van Tassel**

**And to those who favourited this story**:

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**Nickyminaj456**

**HeeHee! Tomorrow I'll try to upload at the same time as today because I'll be out for the day :)**

**Have a nice Monday! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**So I'm coming near to the end of this FanFiction, hope you enjoyed it, there are only about 3 chapters left and then I'm making a small series of one shots based on this. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 22

**Together Forever**

It was after the rebellion, the rebels were victorious, Snow and Coin were dead and the new President, President Paylor was fair to everyone. Panem's districts now didn't supply the Capitol with various resources that were assigned to them, like it was only a few years back. Every district was treated equally. It was all thanks to Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. District 12 was rebuilt and was made beautiful, the fence to the woods was taken down and residents were now free to travel between districts. Cinna regained his health and all the injuries he got healed and he and Effie moved to District 12 and got married where Haymitch, Peeta, Katniss, Finnick, Annie, Portia, Flavius, Octavia and Venia among many others attended. They got a house near Katniss and Peeta and on the other side of their house a beautiful field on which barely grew. Cinna and Effie often went there, to spend time alone with each other. Where they forgot time and all their cares and worries, the place where they were most happy. They usually just lay in the field, gazing up at the sky and talked to each other,

"Thank you Effie." Cinna said one day while they were there.

"For what?" asked Effie, confused, Cinna loved her face when she was confused and he smiled at her,

"Thanks for rescuing me and caring for me when I needed it most." He said gently.

"It was because I loved you, I still do, I love you Cinna." She replied.

"I love you too Effie," Cinna said, standing up, Effie also stood up and she hung herself around his neck, her hair falling over her shoulders, she giggled as Cinna lifted her up and gave her a piggyback ride as he ran down the field. When he put her down he gave a kiss,

"Look at the sunset," he pointed out and as Effie looked at the many colours, she wrapped her arm around Cinna's shoulders watching the red, gold, orange, yellow and pink spread across the sky. Then they walked back, hand in hand, to their home.

* * *

**What did you think? HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, I always read them :)**

**THANKS GO TO:**

**my reviewers**

**SavySnape7**

**MysticMayhem2403**

**Firegirl99**

**Fire Girl 101**

**Mary Van Tassel**

**my followers**

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**those who favourited this story**:

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**Nickyminaj456**

**THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for not uploading last night, I was a bit busy, I made a mistake on that review last night, it will be THREE chapters, not two and the series as well. I've already got the first chapter of the series written up and it will be uploaded later today, straight after Chapter 24 and 25 are uploaded :)**

* * *

Chapter 23

**Many Years Later…**

They run happily, the girl with long flowing hair and her brother, three years younger than her. They run happily, without a care in the world, chasing after one another.

"They look so happy," smiles Effie as she looks over at Cinna. He returns the smile.

"Seraphina!" they hear a small voice of a little girl running past them, they turn around and they see Katniss and Peeta with their son toddling after them.

"Hey Katniss! Hey Peeta!" says Cinna.

" The children look happy! Where's the third one?" asks Katniss.

"He's with the other two but you can't really see him seeing as the crops are flourishing this year." Laughs Effie

" Life became so good since the Hunger Games got abolished…" sighs Peeta. They all nod in agreement "Anyway, I've heard you visited Fin and Annie in District 4 the other day. How are they?"

"Finnick is looking much better, and Annie has been really nice as well and their son, well, he's growing up really fast." Replies Effie.

"How old is he?" asks Katniss.

"Umm.. I think he's two years older than Seraphina from what I remember.." wonders Cinna. "So he's 15 if that's correct." They keep talking, about various different things until Titan runs up to them and says,

"Uncle Peeta, auntie Katniss, mum, dad, look at the sunset!" Everyone focuses their view on the beautiful setting sun, setting at the far end of the field,

"It's beautiful," sighs Katniss, Peeta corrects her,

"No, it's simply divine." After they watch the sun set, they all decide it's high time to go home and the two families walk back, the children running ahead of them,

"Do you want to join us for a picnic in the Meadow?" asks Peeta. Cinna and Effie smile.

"Thanks, that would be lovely. They part at Cinna and Effie's door,

"See you all tomorrow then!" shouts Peeta.

"We can't wait!" replies Effie, waving goodbye to the Mellarks.

* * *

**I apologise for the length of this chapter as well :( I hope you liked it and if you did please write a review, I always read every review! **

**THANK YOU TIME!**

**my reviewers**

**SavySnape7**

**MysticMayhem2403**

**Firegirl99**

**Fire Girl 101**

**Mary Van Tassel**

**my followers**

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**those who favourited this story**:

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**Nickyminaj456**

**THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! :)**

**A small note to Firegirl99:**

**Effie has a large handbag where she keeps EVERYTHING YOU COULD POSSIBLY NEED (Except the cat from next door). That day she packed almost everything she ran away with (and a pen-knife from Aurelius, who, after the rebellion, is alive and well but he's never seen Effie since). :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**One more chapter to come tonight and hopefully the start of my little series about Cinna and Effie's family life :)**

* * *

Chapter 24

**Looking Back (Cinna's POV)**

It's late in the evening and the children are all asleep except our 14-year old Seraphina who is sitting next to me on the sofa. Effie comes down the stairs with a large cardboard box. I know exactly what it is. Effie sits down next to Seraphina and opens the box. There countless magazines and photos lie, among them are letters too, some are letters that were never sent. Effie digs down to the bottom, separating the magazines out and pulling out a number of sketchbooks. I recognise them, of course, they're mine. She gives one to me and I open to the first page, it's the Tribute Parade outfit for the 74th Hunger Games, the one that identified Katniss as the Girl on Fire, I smile and show Seraphina,

"Just take care whilst handling them darling, some pages might be loose and I might have slipped in a few pieces of paper here and there. These designs are for the 74th and 75th Hunger Games." I tell her and give her the sketchbook. She gazes at the pages, taking everything in and when she turns the page I see how carefully she does it.

As soon as Seraphina finishes looking through the sketchbook, Effie stands up and slots a DVD into the DVD player, I've never seen that DVD in my life and so when I look at Effie and ask her,

"What's that?" she just smiles and says

"You'll see." So I gaze into the TV intently and when the DVD plays, I see the 74th Tribute Parade and when I see Katniss and Peeta, I can't help but smile.

"Wow dad! Did you really design that?" asks Seraphina, and I proudly reply,

"I was Katniss' stylist, yes I did!" and as the DVD goes on to the 74th Interview and 75th Parade, I can't help but smile to myself when the 75th interview comes on and it's Katniss turn. Effie says,

"Your dad was so foolish you know, when he made Katniss into the Mockingjay, we all thought he was going to die." So I reply,

"And that night when I went to your mum's room to say goodnight, she started crying her eyes out on me, I just had to wait as she sobbed into my shirt." I recall that day very clearly, Effie was a flood of tears. Seraphina giggles at me.

"But you do know your dad was tortured at the catacombs, and was thrown into prison with barely any food and no guards to give more?" I bite my lip, the prison was horrible, especially after I was beaten up so badly. But then I say back to Effie,

"And if it wasn't for you Efs, I wouldn't have survived. Anyway, I was expecting to die, I was helping the rebellion.."

"Well, good for you dad!" Seraphina interrupts.

Then we move on to the magazines. Most of them have either Peeta, Katniss or Effie on the front cover but there is one with me, I read the heading, _The man behind the mockingjay,_ I give a small laugh to myself and look over at Effie who was showing Seraphina all her ridiculous outfits that everyone loved,

"Your mum didn't have a sense of fashion before she met me!" I say and Seraphina can't stop laughing. I think to myself, _I am so lucky to have such a family._

* * *

**Thanks for reading this, thank you sooooooooooooooo much. And special thanks to:**

**those who favourited this story**:

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**

**Nickyminaj456**

**my reviewers**

**SavySnape7**

**MysticMayhem2403**

**Firegirl99**

**Fire Girl 101**

**Mary Van Tassel**

**my followers**

**KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire**

**Firegirl99**

**Savysnape7**


	25. Chapter 25

**LAST CHAPTER! HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Chapter 25

**Looking back (Effie's POV)**

I go to the attic, creeping up the ladder and going into the cosy little room. I could even live here if I wanted to, we made it real homey. I look into a large cupboard and I see it. Bingo! The cardboard box is just staring at me and so I lift it up and the weight has a large impact on my arms that I nearly drop it. I'm glad I didn't because if I did, it would awaken the boys who were both asleep. Again, I creep down the stairs but this time with a really heavy box in one arm. Finally I come down the stairs and I see Cinna and Seraphina sitting on the sofa. The two pairs of green eyes gaze at me as I put the box down on the mahogany coffee table and then I open the box.

Thousands of magazines lie there but I'm looking for something else and so I take out the magazines and slowly reach down to the bottom and find them. Cinna's sketchbooks. I recognise most of them but I lift up one in particular, the one that Cinna was sketching it when I came in with that bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, that first night I realised I actually loved him. I pass it over to Cinna who turns the pages, looking through it and he gives it to Seraphina to look at. I pick up another sketchbook but it has nothing to do with the Hunger Games, they were the clothes for the rebellion, I turn to the last page which had been slotted in and see a beautiful outfit, made of turquoise silk, a dress, so beautiful I can't help but stare at it and only then, I realise that the model that dress is on, is me. I look further down the page and there is a small note,

_To my dearest Effie,_

_Just in case I'm gone and I don't have a chance to tell you, you are so beautiful and I love you. I hope you have a good life and I hope the rebellion will achieve an abolishing to the dreadful Hunger Games. Don't ever forget me. I love you._

_Cinna xxx_

I have a small tear in my eye. Why didn't he show me this before. It's been 15 years after the abolishment of the Hunger Games and that's how long we've been married. I look over to see that Seraphina's still taking in all the wonderful designs. I decide to rummage around the box again and I find a DVD. It's a DVD that Beetee made for me after the rebellion, it had the 74th and 75th Hunger Games, Tribute Parades and Interviews. I slot it in to the player and we all look at Cinna's amazing work.

After the DVD, I show Seraphina all the magazines from the Capitol. Quite a few of them have Katniss on them and some with Peeta, on with Cinna which he picks up and a few more with me on the front cover.

"Is that you mum?" she asks me. I nod. "You look so different to now." Cinna then speaks up.

"Yes, she's developed her sense of style ever since she met me." I narrow my eyes at Cinna and he simply shrugs his shoulders, laughing. This makes me laugh too. Then I look up at the clock.  
"Well, it's time to go to bed Seraphina. We'll be off as well." I say as I stand up and hold Cinna's hand to haul him up from the sofa. Seraphina goes upstairs and we follow.

"Goodnight!" she calls out and when we reach our bedroom, Cinna holds onto my waist and kisses me passionately,

"I love you Effie," he says. I look deep into his eyes and I see his golden eyeliner, outlining and highlighting the gold flecks in his eyes and I know one thing for sure. I love him.

"I love you too, Cinna," I whisper into his ear.

* * *

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY. I hope you liked it :)**

**I'm going to do a series of short one-shots based of Cinna and Effie's family etc. BUT I NEED YOUR HELP! Please write a review and write what you want to happen in one of the stories. I'll use a couple of ideas from there :)**

**I'm not going to list any names of reviewers etc. because if anyone reviews after this aren't going to get a mention on this (but on one of the one-shots!) so be sure to follow me as an author if you want to know when the one-shots come out and I'll appreciate it sooooo much :)**

:D

** Cinna and Effie **


End file.
